diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Planning ( Single Player )
Step 1: * Make sure to update to the latest patch for Diablo 2 Resurgence. Step 2: * Download UdieToo Hero Editor. * [Download Link] Step 3: * Unzip the UdieToo Folder ( The entire folder ) and place it inside of your Diablo Folder. * Open your diablo folder -> open UdieToo Folder. * Find UdieToo application -> right click -> create shortcut. * Find UdieToo - Shortcut -> right click -> Properties * Click Advanced -> Check "Run as administrator" -> Click OK * Make sure that your "Start in:" directory is your Diablo Folder by taking off "\UdieToo" at the end. * It should be: Desktop\Diablo\UdieToo -> It needs to be Desktop\Diablo * Find Target: and add -direct -txt to the end of it (outside of the quotes) * Click Apply. * Screenshot of Shortcut Properties ( Do not copy word for word your's may vary only modify the "Udietoo" part Step 4: * Double Click the UdieToo - Shortcut and run it. (make sure you run the shortcut and not the original) (make sure it is run as admin) * A warning should pop up that says "Itemstatcost.txt Save Bits does not match Properties.txt Line 8 - ID 7 Bitsize 11" * Screenshot of Error * Just click OK, it doesn't affect anything. * Your singleplayer characters should pop up. * Screenshot of UdieToo and D2 Single Player Note: Not everything will function perfectly however it is useful to get a sense of how things operate and plan around skill points and some item variations. After messing around with it for 15 minutes you will get the gist. Note: If you want to use another hero editor to get your character to lvl 99, all wps, skills, etc it is a lot easier / faster than doing it with UdieToo Note: It can be done on UdieToo, just kind of slow and stupid Note: If you use another hero editor to edit skills and levels, you must do so before putting new items on your character, otherwise they will be deleted Getting new items * Select Character. * Click OK Crafting Supplies: * Once Character has been selected, you need to open the item store. * Click View -> Item Store * For Crafting / Runes etc you need to be under the Misc Tab. * Under Misc Tab there are 4 pages. (down goes up, up goes down) * Find whatever item you want, click it, drag to inventory. * Misc Tab Screenshot * Crafting Thunder Maul * Get a Thunder Maul from item store. * Item Store -> Weapons -> Thunder Maul -> Put in inventory. * Make the thunder maul magic * Right Click Thunder Maul -> Edit Item -> Magic Prefixes * Magic Properties * Drag any property to the thunder maul, does not matter. * Click the Checkmark. * Inventory * Save character * File -> Save -> Yes * Go in game, craft your thunder maul * Eth Thunder Maul Unique: * Making a Unique throws errors a lot, so I just "create" my unique's by rerolling a unique base with a chaos prism in game. * Note: Your character must be the same level or higher as the ilvl of the unique you want to roll * Making a stormspire. * Go to the item store -> Misc -> get a cube -> get chaos prism. * Go to the item store -> weapons -> find giant thresher -> put in inventory. * Starting Inventory * Right Click the giant thresher -> Edit Item * Click on the second to last square to the right at the top that says "Unique Items" * Unique Item Tab * Pick any item there, it does not matter, and drag it onto the giant thresher. * On the left: click the 2nd square that says "Delete Properties" * Delete Properties Button * The giant thresher should be a unique but with zero properties. * Zero Property Unique * Click the check mark * Save your character: File -> Save -> Yes * Open your character in game on single player * Your giant thresher should look like this in game * Cube it with your chaos prism * Stormspire Sets: * Easy, just go to item store -> sets Runewords: * Note: DO NOT CREATE RUNEWORD'S INSIDE OF UDIETOO, IT WILL CAUSE ERRORS * Do it in game. * Faith Bow * Item Store -> Weapons -> Blade Bow * Right Click Blade Bow -> Set Sockets (button next to delete properties) -> yes -> 4 -> OK * Set Sockets * Click Checkmark * Item Store -> Misc -> Find your runes * Inventory * File -> Save -> Yes * Go in game, put your runes in your bow. * Faith Original Credits to: submitted 3 years ago * by SpankTrain*SpankTrain - HC Source: Original Reddit Post